1. Field of the Invention
In the related art, several baby bibs designed for temporary use are known. Of particular interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,329,969, to Farber, et al., and 4,620,323, to Tepper, wherein disposable baby bibs are disclosed for protection against drips. The bibs described by these patents are expensive to manufacture and are generally not easily stored and distributed in mass quantities. Also of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,299, to Rose, which discloses dispensing means for disposable bibs. While these patents show some of the common features incorporated in baby bibs, none of these bibs prevent the spillage of food, liquid or other matter onto the bib wearer's lap and none provide enhanced protection to the upper portion to the bib wearer's shirt and collar. In particular, Rose fails to teach the formation of the upper indentation of one bib element that mates with a concave lower protrusion of a previous bib element when formed in a roll, thereby allowing this concave lower protrusion to also function as a lap protective element in each of its commercial embodiments.
A bib incorporating the cost savings and benefits of standard rolled paper towels or packaged napkins and providing protection to the bib wearer's shirt and lap would overcome the problems associated with the prior art. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing such a disposable bib that is inexpensive to manufacture and provides greater protection from spilled solids, liquids and other matter.